


Lonesome

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Jon Michael Hill's tattoo.  Marcus Bell reflects on his life and that of those around him. Also posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome

His apartment was dark, lit only by the small fluorescent over the stove. He flipped on the overhead lights and locked the front door behind him. The keys were dropped in the ceramic bowl his young cousin made for him years ago, prompting memories of her happy little face. Jackie must be in high school by now, he thought. Marcus shook his head and loosened his tie. Time was passing quickly around him.

The day had been a short one for a change and the evening lay before him to do as he wanted. Laundry needed to be done but that could wait until Saturday. Marcus grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed towards the couch. He supposed he could call someone, go out to a movie, dinner … he put his feet up on the coffee table. It all felt like too much work. Television was always good. Didn’t require much thinking. Marcus clicked on the TV and started channel surfing; his thoughts drifted.

When he was a kid he dreamed of this, of having his own place - somewhere all his, without his mom and Andre in his face all the time… found out he didn’t really like the empty. Marcus had plenty of friends, the occasional date, family he probably didn’t see often enough, but that feeling of coming home to an empty apartment, he had never gotten used to that. He was lonesome he supposed. No one to share the events of the day with, to laugh at the latest lunacy of Holmes.

Holmes…. That’s something he didn’t understood. He was the model of anti-social behavior. The guys at the precinct made fun of Holmes’ rudeness and awkwardness, giving him names like the Sock Guy and Rainman, mocking his speech and mannerisms, but that guy had someone to come home to. Yeah, he knew Joan had her own issues. Joan seemed perfect and kind and caring but she would just let you in so far as a friend. There was a barrier you didn’t cross with her. Joan shut down several of the more obnoxious guys early on, earning her the nickname the Ice Queen. Marcus shifted on the couch, laid back and turned off the t.v.

And yet, Joan and Sherlock found each other. They had this great relationship, this friendship, that was beautiful to watch and frightening at the same time… like watching a world-class flying trapeze act performed without a net. The relationship wasn’t romantic, he was pretty sure of that. But those two loved each other and even through the rough times, stuck with each other, took care of each other. He knew it wasn’t easy. Marcus watched Joan suffer through those eight months when Holmes took off and from what he’d heard, Holmes had it pretty rough without Joan and came running back to New York just for her.

That’s what he wanted. He wanted that kind of a relationship. Sex he could get anywhere; that had never been a problem for him. He wanted a life partner. Having watched Gregson and Cheryl fall apart, he knew there were no guaranties. But he at least wanted a shot at it. 

Marcus sat up. Ugh, this was getting him nowhere. His mom always told him, you can’t hurry love. He smiled remembering his mom doing her best Diana Ross imitation in the kitchen of the old house while his aunties provided backup. That kitchen had always been full of family and food.

Marcus sighed. He was getting nowhere sitting on the sofa feeling sorry for himself. Maybe he’d get some takeout and then give his mom a call.


End file.
